


Tea Time

by Tsunglare



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 23:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsunglare/pseuds/Tsunglare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which a brief moment of peace between legislacerator and gamblignant becomes an internal study of attraction</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea Time

What luck, I have the Neophyte aboard my ship and luckier still she is within my private chambers. She is here in a rare moment of truce and I couldn't be more pleased. I always relish an opportunity to gaze upon her up close as opposed to squinting at her in the distance on that stunning lusus of hers. At the moment she sits as prim and pretty as anything with her legs neatly crossed while she sips daintily at the tea I have thoughtfully prepared for her. All too soon she pulls me from my pleasant reverie by snapping at me to stop staring. It always amazes me how she knows these sort of things. The woman really is a treasure but I seem to be the only one who has recognized her worth. This is fortunate for me as I would choose no other to be the one that becomes my new kismesis. I abandon my tea and make my to her and perch myself on the arm of the chair she is sitting in. Redglare makes some sound of warning but it is not enough to deter me. You can't fool me Redglare. Not when I remember the last time when I drove you to such deep and caliginous depths that you were overtaken by your own passions and gave me a long lingering kiss that I shall never forget. I'm fairly certain this is how the event took place as the details are hazy...I may have been slightly inebriated at the time. Regardless, it was no less a fine moment I am certain and one I shall think back on fondly as the sweeps go by.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry it's something so short again! It's more AU rp fun. I am beginning to plan out something larger but thought I would at least share some of the silly things I've done here and there


End file.
